Birthday Scenarios
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Fun drabble type stories! Based off the birthday scenario meme. REQUESTS OPEN!
1. November 14th

**A/N: Nobody was here to stop me from starting a new story. I'm not sure how this one will work out because it's based on the Birthday Scenario Meme. I just used the orignal's months, and randomly selected characters for the days. I litterally wrote 31 down on a piece of paper, cut them into nice rectangles, and drew them out of a box. These things will be about 500-1000 words.  
**

_**IMPORTANT** _

**So here's what I thought up. In the review. Select a month, and a day, the first one to review on each chapter will be the one I choose. You can use your birthday, or just select a random day of the year. It's fun. My mom made clones of Starscream, and my brother is mortal enemies with Primus. See fun!  
**

* * *

Ninja sat in the cell staring at the huge golden mech. The mech's blue optics glared right back with ten times the intensity. Ninja finally huffed as she crossed her arms. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Maybe being a fragging glitch is one of the few?"

"Duly noted, Dandelion."

Sunstreaker growled. "Don't call me that!"

"If I'm going to be stuck in this prison with you, we're going to have to get along. If that means I have to threaten to spit on you, I will." Ninja smirked at Sunstreaker's face.

"You're dusgusting! All of you flesh bags are!"

Ninja smirked. "You've obviously have never seen a dog roll in crap."

Sunstreaker's optics blew up to the size of hot air balloons. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY MUTTS AWAY FROM ME!"

"I never said it was MY dogs!"

"I see why Ironhide hates those things now."

Ninja rolled her eyes. "Listen, Sunny, if I may call you that."

"Call me that, and I'll step on you right here and now."

"Okay, Sunstreaker," Ninja corrected, "I think it would be beneficial to find a common ground."

Sunstreaker shot a weary glance to the small girl. "Psh. Like that will ever happen."

Ninja sighed as she uncrossed her arms, and sat down on the ground. "You're right. We're just too… different. Prowl was right to lock us in the prison all alone."

Sunstreaker glared. "Why's that?"

"Because we either kill each other, well, you'll kill me, or we'll come out of here with our differences worked out."

"You're right. I should squish you."

"What?" Ninja shot up off the ground and glared at the huge Cybertronian. "Take that back!"

"Hmm. No."

"Son of a-"

A tapping sound came from the front of the cell. Prowl glared at the two through the bars. "Are you two done?"

"No! I was just about to call this idiot a son of a bitch!"

Prowl sighed down at Ninja. "Ninja, you're in here to solve your problems, not push Sunstreaker over the edge."

Ninja's mouth fell open. "HE STARTED IT!"

"I couldn't care less about who started. I don't want another scene like I walked in on today. As much as everybody else thought it was funny. Sunstreaker cannot keep trying to shoot you like that."

"What? You think I enjoy being shot at?"

Prowl stared at the girl for a moment. "It was third time I walked in on a scene like that, and you were laughing pretty hard."

"It's not my fault Sunny can't shoot."

Sunstreaker growled at Ninja's comment. Prowl sighed. This could take some time. "Sunstreaker, I will take you off the schedule until you are let out of here. You will not be released until I am convinced you will not try to kill each other."

* * *

Ninja huffed as Prowl walked out of the brig. "I hate you like a skinny girl hates carbs."

Sunstreaker glared. "Shut the frag up. If this is going to work, you're going to have to shut your mouth. We can't fight if you don't talk."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sunstreaker turned his back to Ninja. "It means I hate you just as much as you hate me, and you start half the fights by allowing me to hear your fragging voice."

Ninja growled as she turned her back to Sunstreaker's. "Tin can."

* * *

Prowl walked down the steps of the brig. It had been a total of three hours. Leaving the two together for that long was risky, if not catastrophic. He glanced around the corner and calmly watched the inside of the cell. He rolled his optics as he walked to the front of the cell. "I didn't mean that you two should ignore each other."

"I hate him, and I hope he dies." Ninja muttered.

"Let's face it Prowl, this is one human Optimus wouldn't mind getting rid of."

Prowl sighed. "Alright. If that's the way both of you feel. I will be happy to bring Bluestreak in here to speak to you two about how important it is for everybody to get along."

Ninja quickly stood up. "Don't get me wrong, Prowl. I love Bluestreak, but I haven't heard anybody talk as much as he does since I was in Jr. High, and my Principal talked through half the day."

"Then the least you can do is try and talk to Sunstreaker like a regular adult."

"I'm not an adult. I'm only 18."

"That is adult standard for your country."

Ninja frowned. "I'd rather act my shoe size."

"I'm afraid that is not an option."

"Can I act how tall I am?"

"No."

"Just shut up! Act how old you are, and we won't have a fragging problem!" Sunstreaker screamed.

Prowl and Ninja watched him. One in surprise, and one with a calculating glare. Prowl shook his helm. "How about you each apologize, and I'll let you go. Next time, I won't go easy on you two."

Ninja frowned as she turned to the golden mech. "I'm sorry for being awesomely annoying."

Sunstreaker growled. "What the pit? What kind of fragged up apology is that?"

Prowl sighed. "Sunstreaker, just apologize."

"Sorry."

Prowl let the energon bars fade away. "You are both free to go. Anymore disturbances, and I will not release you until the two of you come to some sort of agreement."

Ninja smiled as she sprinted out of the room, and up the ramp the humans used. Prowl turned to Sunstreaker. "Try to control yourself next time. Ratchet believes that one has issues."


	2. April 25th

**A/N: XD this was fun to write. Anonymous BW FG was the first reviewer. She chose April 25. She got Host a T.V Show with Starscream! Whoo!**

**REVIEWS  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD The one I used was one that didn't have TF characters on it, but I had stuck in a prison with Sarah Palin. EWWW! XD  
**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD I'm sure Sunny and I would come to an understanding eventually, but until then, we aren't allowed to see eachother, talk to eachother, or send messages to each other. XD  
**

* * *

Starscream admired himself in the mirror. His armor glistened from the high powered industrial lights. Slag, was he sexy! Starscream turned to get a better view of his aft. A few humans walked behind him holding cue cards, and clipboards. Starscream ignored them like the rats they were. "Not bad." He mumbled as he checked out his aft. "Very nice."

"You think?" Starscream jumped.

"Pink isn't really my color, but they told me to wear it anyways."

Starscream frowned. Was this squishy talking to him?" Starscream turned his helm to face the girl. "Excuse me?"

The girl jumped as Starscream sent an intimidating glare in her direction. "You weren't talking to me, were you?"

"No."

"Oops." The girl looked down at the ground as she ran off.

Starscream snorted. "Weakling. Let's hope my new co-host isn't like that."

"Starscream. We're ready for you onset." One of the humans nodded for him to take his place.

This is what Starscream was reduced to. He was reduced to hosting a lame aft television show. Some kind of funny videos, or some scrap like that. He had recently gone through ten co-hosts, each one, lasted a shorter time than the last. Weaklings, all of them.

Starscream walked onto the set, and took his place on his huge chair. "Where's my co-host?"

"She's coming. Something about her sparkly shoes distracting her." The Stage manager glanced around to make sure everything was set up. "Alright. Let the people in." Humans crowded through the doors, taking their seats, and screaming about it actually being Starscream, not that he minded that last bit.

The human girl from before walked out onto stage. "Sorry!"

The Stage manager just shook his head. "It's alright. Hurry up and take your place. This is live, remember that. No pressure, but if you fail, our show is cancelled."

The Girl got a horrified look on her face. "Yeah, no pressure at all!" She began taking deep breathes. "Why did I decide to do this?"

"Who the frag cares? Just start already." The lights flashed on, and the cameraman started making the hand signals for Starscream to start. "Welcome. It's me, Starscream, the glamorous, amazing, intelligent, well I can go on forever."

The girl beside him smiled. "Hello! I'm the new Co-host. My name is Anonymous BW FG!"

"Not tedious to say at all." Starscream smirked.

"Well, it's Anon for short!"

"Yes, you are short aren't you?"

Anon frowned. "Maybe you're just to freaking tall. Abnormally tall, if you will."

Starscream glared. "The first clip if you please."

The cameraman signaled them off the air. Starscream glared down at the girl. "Let's get this straight. I'm the jerk. You just deal with what I say. If you don't I can just shoot you right here, and now."

Anon's eyes widened. "Right."

* * *

Starscream glared at the girl as she finished her story for the audience. Somehow, the tables had flipped. He was nothing more than a stage prop while this, this, INSECT, took his glory!

Anon happily waved to the cameras. "Well that's all the time for today. I hope you all enjoyed our show! I have to say, my favorite clip had to be Skywarp ramming into that building. Classic. Have a good night everybody!"

Starscream glared at the femme, as the cameras shut off and the audience shuffled out of the room. "Well, Little Anon, you did well. How about we go on a victory flight?"

Anon glanced around suspiciously. "I don-"

"Nonsense!" Starscream scooped the girl up and flew off with her in his cockpit.

* * *

Starscream smirked in the mirror at his reflection. "I am gorgeous."

"Where's Anon?"

Starscream smirked. "Some island in the middle of the Atlantic last time I checked." Starscream chuckled.

"God damn it, Starscream!" the stage manager threw his hat on the ground. "Can we bring in the next co-host please!"


	3. August 25th

**A/N: I HAVE DECIDED! XD I'm not going to do the whole first reviewer things. I'll take requests as well! Any date that has not been done yet, is open. **

**DATES THAT I AM WORKING ON!**

**September 29****th**

**December 15****th**

**REVIEWS!**

**Minimus Prime: You did! XD Hope you likie!**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD! He's such a jerk! Just cause people liked you better! LOSER~ XD His is up next! Right after this one! XD I think you'll like his it was perfect!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: Inbox me or put your date in the next review and get to work on it! I only have two more days until the holiday break, and I'll have a whole bunch of free time to work. I'm getting a new computer too, so it will be so much easier! XD**

**Midnight Prime: XD who isn't sleep deprived these days lol. Of course I can! XD**

* * *

Starscream growled as one of his thrusters began to malfunction. He just lost a lawsuit with the human government , and to go after the human "Anon". This was just his luck. He quickly dove down towards one of the islands below him to run a diagnostic, and hopefully have his nanites fix the problem.

He scrunched his face up in disgust as he landed. "Disgust Earth sand! Disgusting Earth sea water! Disgusting Earth!" Starscrem sat down against a palm tree, and began his scan.

"Hey, Idiot!"

Starscream glanced around. He could have sworn he heard somebody.

"Ha. Ha. Funny. Down here!"

Starscream glanced down, and raised an optic ridge at the small human girl. He didn't remember dropping a human on this island. He sent a glare down to her.

"Get off my tree. He doesn't like you sitting on him!" The girl seemed serious.

"Plants don't have feeling." Starscream retorted.

The girl glared. "Frank, does too have feelings! We're in love, and you will GET OFF HIM!"

Starscream's optics widened. And humans thought Decepticons were insane. "IT is a tree. Not a him. IT does not love you. I doubt anyone or thing ever will." He finally retorted.

The girls glare subsided. "Worth a shot. That tree has the best shade, and you're just going take it from me. Jerk."

Starscream rolled his optics. "I hope you burn."

"Jerk!" The kicked him only to hiss in pain, and start rubbing her foot. "Bastard!"

"You did that, weakling."

"It was your armor!"

"Your foot."

The two were silent for a while. "Minimus, by the way."

"I don't care."

Minimus sent a glare. "Jerk!"

"Is that the best insult you have, Flesh bag?"

Mimimus glared, and threw herself against a palm tree across from his. "Maybe."

Starscream smirked as his diagnostics completed. His thruster was repaired and he was ready to go. He stood up, and began to walk off. "Where are you going?"

Starscream turned to the flesh bag. "Leaving."

"Can you take me with you?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"This is what I get isn't it. I steal a boat ONE TIME, and I end up on a deserted island with a tin can who refuses to help me! I bet you're just scared."

"I am not scared!" Starscream yelled back.

"Oh, yeah?"

Starscream transformed. "Of course not." His cock pit opened, and Minimus smiled as she climbed in. "Home, please."

"No."

* * *

Starscream smirked at Minimus as she screamed for him to come back. Anon looked out of the cockpit with concern. "Should we be leaving her?"

"Shut up." Starscream started his thrusters, ascended into the sky. "She's annoying, and I'd hate to have to drop you right back into that water."

Anon quickly covered her mouth. She knew he'd do it.


	4. December 15th

**A/N: DECEMBER 15****TH**** whoo! XD I am so sorry for any typos, or anything like that. I just got my new desktop, and I'm so used to using my laptop (I've had the poor thing for almost five years) that, I have no idea how to use this one, not to mention this one uses windows 8, so it's like I'm using a computer for the first freaking time!**

**I'm in a really biig hurry, so I have to answer reviews next chapter. I'M SORRRRYYYY  
**

* * *

Dinowasp stared at the huge machine, and then at the huge robot holding it. The purple one eyed being nodded. "It is perfectly safe, human."

Dinowasp frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now look at your reflection on the berth or something while I fix this atrocity." The purple robot, Shockwave sighed as he turned back to his lump of metal.

Dinowasp smiled with pride as he climbed his way up the berth. "Stupid idiot." He head fell to the side as he stared at a huge bowl like object. A smirk crossed his features. "Wonder what it does."

* * *

Thundercracker growled as he walked into Shockwave's lab. "Where is he?"

"I take it you are looking for Skywarp."

"No, I'm looking a wire brush." Thundercracker rolled his optics.

Shockwave straighten up. "Why would you be looking for a wire brush. That is not logical."

"I was being sarcastic, Fragger."

"I see. I will go retrieve Skywarp then." Shockwave nodded as he walked away.

Thundercracker leaned against a berth, and raised an optic ridge at the human who was climbing his way up one of Shockwave's inventions. He frowned as he saw a similar device on his berth. "What the frag is this fragger working on in here?" He lifted the helmet type item and lifted it above his helm.

"THUNDERCRACKER!"

Thundercracker jumped at the surprise yell of his name, and released the object as it fell onto his helm. A pulsing sensation went through him, and all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Dinowasp opened his eyes and jumped as lines of data went through his brain. "Woah." His sight suddenly came to him, and he slowly sat up. His head fell to the side as he looked down at his hands, well, not his hands, were they hands?

"Woah."

"T.C! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP!"

Dinowasp jumped at the loud voice. It belonged to a purple and black robot with wings. "Woah."

The purple and black bot wrapped his in a hug. "T.C! Shockwave was doing weird things in my chest! Make him leave my warp drive alone!"

Dinowasp smirked. He wanted to yell at that bot for awhile. He stood up off the berth and glared at the one eyed bot. "Listen here, you ugly moron! I don't want you touching him anymore! Or-" He spotted a bright red button out of the corner of his vision. "Woah! What does that do?"

Skywarp frowned. "T.C, you okay?"

Dinowasp waved him off as he hypnotically walked towards the button. "I want… to press it."

Shockwave sent a glare. "Thundercracker, this act has gone on long enough. Do not touch that button."

"That just makes me want to touch it more!"

Skywarp smirked. "You know, I want to press it too."

Shockwave jumped inbetween them and the button. "Do not touch my button!"

Skywarp laughed. "He doesn't like us touching his buttons, T.C!"

Dinowasp started laughing hysterically, ignoring the strange glance Skywarp sent his way. "That's funny!"

* * *

Thundercracker groaned. "My spinal strut." He froze when he didn't get any data to inform him of what was going on around him. He heard talking, in fact, it was booming voices. It sounded like Skywarp's, and… His?

Thundercracker brought hand up to his face, wait. Hand? "AAAHHHH! WHAT THE FRAG DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Shockwave stood in front of Skywarp, and his frames. "Look what you did. You woke up my human." He pressed a button on his arm. "Observation: On orn 300 subject seems to be picking up cybertronian curses, and is beginning to expirence psychological outbursts."

"Shut up!" Thundercracker yelled. "Why am I inside this human body?"

Shockwave pressed another button on his arm. "Correction: Subject located mind swapper, and seems to have swopped minds with Thundercracker."

Skywarp snorted. "You're a human, TC! That means I could easily squish you!"

"You will do no such thing! I need that human!"

"I want to live!"

Shockwave stared at Thundercracker's body. "Dinowasp, shut up."

Everbody froze. Did Shockwave just..? Naw.

Shockwave cleared his intakes. "It is a simple fix. Dinowasp, please set back down on your berth."

"No way! I'm liking this body!"

Thundercracker glared at the human. "Get out of my body!"

Dinowasp glared back at his own human body. "FRREEEEEEDDDODOOOOMMM!" He quickly sprinted out of the door, and through the hallways.

Thundercracker stared wide eyed at what just happened. Skywarp laughed fully, and Shockwave pressed a button on his arm. "Note: Human, while inside Thundercracker's body, shouted 'freedom' as he unceremoniously sprinted away."

"Shut up, Shockwave!" Thundercracker growled.

* * *

Dinowasp stared down at the shiny floor with a frown. "Why do the floors have to be so freaking shiny?"

"What are you doing, Thundercracker?"

Dinowasp looked up, and smirked at the huge silver bot, Megatron, if he remembered correctly. "Your floor is really gorgeous. I love it. Do you think I could marry it, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with your floor!"

Megatron's optics widened. "Is it that fragging cupid, Skywarp keeps going on about. I will find that human baby, and destroy his arrows of love if it's the last fragging thing I do!" Megatron stomped down the halls leaving Dinowasp with his floor.

"GOTCHA!"

"AAAHHH!" Dinowasp jumped as arms reached around him, and a helmet was placed on his head. A quick feeling of electricity went through him before everything went dark.

* * *

Dinowasp groaned as he sat up. He glanced at his now human hand, and frowned. "Aww. Freedom was so close."

"It was not." Shockwave commented. "I have taken an ample amount of time to remove anything that will cause any sort of mishap again."

"Aww." Dinowasp frowned. "Now I'm sad."


	5. June 5th

**A/N: I wanted to finish all of them by the end of my break, and upload them at once, but I still one or two left to finish. Sad Face. On a lighter note, I'm addicted to the Transformers Universe forums...**

**There is this pond in my back yard, and the pump's tubes froze. It kept on pumping water out of it, and the goldfish my dad caught ran out of water some time last night. My mom had gone out there this morning, and came running the house screaming for my dad and I start filling up pans and refilling the pond.  
**

**If you don't know this already, Fish screams are creepy as hell... Yes, they can scream...  
**

**REVIEWS!  
**

**Minimus prime(Ch 3): I can't help it! It's your brithday's fault! XD You and Starscream really don't get along.  
**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD I have to go back to school tomorrow. I'm pretty sad about it. Oh well. XD I wouldn't call it a change in spark, more like a, if I don't do this somebody might kill me, kind of thing XD.  
**

**Midnight Prime: Welcome!  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD That sounds amazing! I didn't go to any christmas parties this year, I'm not the social butterfly my mother tries to make me out to be XD  
**

**Nightwing: Working on it right now!  
**

**Chapter four reviews!  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: I'm glad! XD I knew you'd love it. It made me laugh just thinking of what I could have writtenXD. No! maybe... I actually put Jazz on that mission, but I don't count it as me stalking, just watching... XD  
**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD right! Poor guy. I don't know what the button does. Shockwave likes to keep his secrets... Jerk. XD  
**

**Autobotschic: Xd I'll try my best to fit everything you want in there. Yours cracked me up though XD I have idea's for it already!  
**

* * *

The woman glanced up to Jazz as she held the hilt of her sword firmly in her hands. "Jazz, I don't think this is such a good idea."

The black and white Autobot shrugged as he began typing on the rooms central hub. "Nonsense. It's just a hologram." Jazz snickered as he pressed one last button, and the room started buzzing around them.

The walls started shimmering as they formed what looked like a huge canyon.

"Jazz, I'm serious." The girl began backing up as a huge hologram appeared before her. The Decepticon's third in command, Soundwave, stood in the center of the room, holding a sword of his own. "Can't you make him smaller?"

Jazz laughed as he backed up, and seemingly vanished through the side of one of the cliffs. "Smallah! Ya crack me up, Butterfly!"

Butterfly began doing breathing exercises to calm down, it was obvious at this point, that Jazz wasn't going to let her out of this. "I'm never betting with you again!"

"Naw, Ya will." Jazz's voice sounded around her. "I'm about ta start this sucka up!"

"NO!"

It was too late. The Soundwave hologram lifted his sword up into the air and brought it down. Butterfly quickly jumped out of the way with the least amount of grace possible. The sword hit the ground next to her, and rock crumbled under the strength the decepticon put behind it.

Butterfly glanced around. "I'm still alive!" A huge smile crossed her face. "I'M ALIVE!"

"Not for long if ya don't move it!" Jazz called off from the side.

Butterfly glanced up and screamed as she did a barrel roll, barely escaping from the blade that had once again sliced through the air. "Jazz! Turn it off!"

"Aww come on! Earn da nickname, Butterfly!"

"I'll kill you!" Butterfly found herself sprinting away from the hologram as it tried to swing one more time. The blade soared over her head, and hit the side of the canyon. Soundwave quickly recovered, and brought the blade down on Butterfly, slicing straight through her.

Butterfly stood there with a shocked look on her face. She started patting her abdomen, where the blade fased through her. "I should be dead. No I'm a ghost. But that doesn't make sense! The Hologr-" Butterfly's face went completely serious.

The hologram around her fased out, and room went back to it's original shape.

Jazz burst out laughing. "Come on, femme, ya gotta think a little! Hologram! Not a holoform."

Butterfly lifted up her own sword. "Run."

Jazz's face fell. "Wha'?"

"RUN!"

Jazze transformed, and sped off. "I just got buffed! I risked mah aft ta steal Sunny's supplies!"

"You're about to fragged through the aft!" Butterfly sprinted after Jazz, her sword held at ready to attack the black and white autobot.


	6. September 29th

Midnight smiled up at Wheeljack. "So, you're saying, I can clone anything I want?"

"Well, almost anything." Wheeljack nodded.

Midnight stared at the gun type object in her had. "I'll do it. For science!"

Wheeljack sighed. "Please don't cause trouble."

Midnight smiled. "No promises." She sent the scientist a wave as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Midnight stood outside the rec room, pressed up against the wall so nobody inside the room could her. She quickly jumped around the corner, aiming her new clone gun. "NOBODY MOVE! This is a stick up!"

Sideswipe glanced over to her, and snorted. "Sure it is."

Midnight aimed the gun at Sideswipe. "Try me."

"You don't have the guts." Sideswipe's optics narrowed.

Midnight readied the trigger, and pulled.

"Me Grimlock save Him Sideswipe!"

The beam shout out of the gun, and hit Grimlock straight in the chest. Midnight's mouth fell open. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

Grimlock slowly stood up and rubbed his helm. "Me Grimlock feel funny."

Midnight stared at the single Grimlock in front of her before she began hitting the side of the gun. "This thing didn't even work!"

"No, Me Grimlock feel funny."

Midnight's head shot up. Two Grimlocks now sat in the place of the first. "I liked it better when it didn't work."

"You were going to do that to me?" Sideswipe yelled.

"You're right. It was a stupid idea. Nobody wants two Sideswipes anymore than anybody wants two Grimlocks!"

"You not me Grimlock! Me me Grimlock!"

"No, Me Grimlock!"

"You fakes wrong! Me Me Grimlock!"

Sideswipe's and Midnight's heads shot back tot he once two, now three, Grimlocks. Midnight shoved the gun into Sideswipe's servos, and sprinted down the hall.

"Wait! What do I do?" Sideswipe ran after her.

* * *

Wheeljack sighed as he stood in front of at least twelve brawling Grimlocks. "I do remember saying ALMOST anything."

Prowl opened his mouth to say something, but Midnight cut him off.

"Don't complain. It was going to be Sideswipe."

Prowl closed his mouth plates.

"Fortunately this happened with some of the other items I tried to clone." Wheeljack turned the clone gun around and started poking at it. He aimed the gun, and shot one of the Grimlocks. "Give it five or ten minutes, and He should go back to only one Grimlock."

"Thank Primus." Sideswipe muttered.

Prowl turned to the two. "You two are cleaning the rec room as punishment."

Sideswipe's mouth fell open. "What? I didn't do anything! I'm the victim!"

Prowl walked off, as the Grimlocks seemed to begin vanishing before their optics.

Midnight shrugged. "Come on, Sides, let's get started."

"NO!" Sideswipe yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

Midnight grabbed the back of his armor and began pulling him. "You did now!"


	7. October 2nd

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I forgot about this, and then it popped in my head that didn't finish, and I got upset! So, This is what I'll be finishing tonight! If I don't, then keep reminding me! I promise I'll finish!**

**by the way, if you guys want something specific, or want me to use a different name, or gender, it would help if you tell me in the reviews! If you don't I'm making you a female, and using the name you reviewed under. (AKA my creative license!)  
**

**REVIEWS  
**

**Midnight Prime: HaHa! Prowl is such a glitch! No problem! It helps cure my boredom, so thank you for requesting it! XD Those are amazing. I'm just glad I didn't get I can transform ya in my pants or something!  
**

**Bluebutterflywitch: You bet him that he couldn't get Prowl to say five curse words in a row... You lost...XD Right? I'd have to kill him. If there were twelve Sideswipes, I would fragging kill him! (not that I could...) Jazz is good at hiding, try the ceiling! I love my teachers at school. They are amazing, but I have a thing where I can't stand routines, and I just have to have a day where I mess the schedule up. My mother and I call it relaxing. My principal calls it skipping... He can't complain cause my lowest grade is a 93! XD He tries though...  
**

**Nobleboivin: You got it!  
**

**jazz5454: You can choose any day you really want to. but if you want I can still write it with your birthday, it'll just be a sword fight with a different character.  
**

**Anonymous BW FG: XD When I first started reading Fanfiction I thought it would be impossible to keep them in character, and I was so impressed. When I first started actually writing I was surprised by how easy it was sometimes! We should write complaints that they should include wrenches in anything with Ratchet in it! XD I can't remember if I told you or not, but the Starscream interview was hilarious! I can't wait to see Rattraps! XD  
**

**Autobotschic 3: He can run, but he can't hide for long! XD  
**

* * *

Nightwing frowned as the gray bot glared at her from across the room. As much as she tried she couldn't get out from under the glare the bot had been sending her way. She quickly stood up, and sprinted out of the room, ignoring the strange looks she had received.

The mech had been doing that to her since she first met him, Bluestreak hated her guts. She didn't even do anything to him! Every time the two had ended up in the same room, Bluestreak sent that cold glare in her direction.

From what she had heard, Bluestreak was generally really nice bot. He liked to talk a lot, and he was pretty much the Autobots' charisma machine. At least until Nightwing walked in.

Nightwing sighed as she slowly walked down the hall. Maybe somebody knew why he hated her. "Tracks!"

The blue bot turned around. "What?"

"Are you close with Bluestreak?"

Tracks rolled his optics. "No, I'm not. The guy seems like a ticking time bomb to me, and I don't want my precious paint job anywhere close when he blows." Tracks stomped down the hall leaving Nightwing standing awkwardly in the hall.

"Tracks is off the list."

"Nightwing?"

Nightwing turned at the call of her name. Prowl stood behind her a little ways, calling her back to him. Nightwing slowly came up to the black and white Praxian. "Yes?"

"May I ask why you're asking about Bluestreak?"

"Oh, no reason. I've just never really got to talk to him." Nightwing pulled out her innocent face, and smiled for the extra reassurance that Prowl might have needed.

"I see." Prowl nodded before walking away.

"Wait!"

Prowl stopped, and turned back to her. "Yes?"

"Are you and Bluestreak… close?"

Prowl thought for a moment before nodding. "I would say so."

Nightwing shuffled a bit. "Well, I was trying to figure out why he always glared at me so much."

"Glaring?"

"Well, every time we're in the same room, he glares at me like I did something wrong."

"I highly doubt he's glaring at you. Bluestreak isn't that kind of bot, I can assure you."

Nightwing looked at the ground. "I'm positive he's glaring at me. It's been going on long enough."

Prowl nodded. "Alright. I'll see what I can find out."

Nightwing nodded. "Thanks, Prowl."

Prowl nodded again before turning around, and walking off. Nightwing sighed. She hoped Prowl could figure out what was wrong. If he didn't, she might be the bot Bluestreak went off on. That would not be good.

* * *

Bluestreak was glaring at her again. This time it seemed more intense. Nightwing slowly stood up. She was surprised when Bluestreak stood up as well. She quickly fled the Rec room, and ran out into the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" A happy voice called after her. "I can't keep up if you keep running that fast!"

Nightwing glanced behind her, her optics grew ten times their original size when she saw Bluestreak chasing her. She quickly sped up. Soon she was sprinting down the hall, pushing mechs out of her way to lose the gray mech.

"I said wait!"

"No!" Nightwing slid around a corner, and pushed through a relatively big group of mechs. She ignored the shouts of annoyance, and continued running. She turned down one final corner and slid to a stop.

Bluestreak stood in front of her, an extremely annoyed, yet really cute, expression on his face. "I said to wait for me."

Nightwing slowly began backing away. "Um, I-"

"You went off and told Prowl?" Bluestreak stepped closer to Nightwing.

"Do you know how long it took me to sucker him into thinking I was the most innocent bot around?"

"Um, a long time?"

"Longer than a long time, and I'll be fragged if I let you ruin all that work!"

"I just wanted to know why you hated me!"

Bluestreak glared down at the femme. He brought two digits up in the air, and held them close together. "You're this close to beating me in being the cutest bot around, and I'll be slagged if I let that happen. I'M THE CUTEST!"

Nightwing's helm fell to the side. "That's what this is all about?"

"This is serious!"

Nightwing had to admit. Bluestreak was pretty cute. She could beat him. She put on the cutest pout she could make, and glared at Bluestreak. "I can't help it if I'm cuter!"

The two glared at each other, both making the cutest faces they could muster.

"Woah. Cuteness level is off the charts."

Both glared at the red mech that stood in the middle of the hall. Sideswipe flashed them a smile. "You two would look cute together."

Nightwing and Bluestreak quickly got as far away from each other as possible. Bluestreak growled. "This means war!"

"Bring it! I have a cuteness bonus! I'm a fragging femme!" She turned on her heel before stomping down the hall.

Bluestreak puffed up his cheeks, and stuck out his glossa as she left.

Sideswipe frowned. "Don't worry, Blue. Ya still got my vote on being the cutest!"


	8. March 8th

Optimus was relatively relaxed sitting at his desk on the human base in Diego Garcia. He sighed as a beeping signaled a conference call for him. He pressed the button to answer.

"Optimus, we need to talk!"

Optimus jumped at the sound of the voice he knew so well. "Megatron."

Megatron growled. "Tell me. What are two of your soldiers doing in my base?"

Optimus looked around his empty office, trying to remember if sent anybody to spy on that base or not. He hadn't. "I was not aware any of my mechs were there."

"Bullscrap!" Megatron glared as he raised up his arm. A chain dangled down. "Do you want to know what is connected to the end of the cybertronium chain?"

"Cybertronium. You mean the stuff that's really hard to break right?"

Optimus jumped at the sound of Prowl behind him. He turned back, and nodded. "That would be my best guess. How did you-"

Prowl brought a digit up to his face. "Shhh."

Optimus went silent, and Prowl smirked. "What is connected to the other end of that chain?"

"A disgusting human!" Megatron screeched.

Giggles and laughs broke out from the background. Optimus and Prowl recognized two of the voices. Prowl glared at the screen. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, What are you doing at the Decepticon base?"

"Greatest prank of the century!" Sideswipes voice shouted.

Prowl sighed. "Megatron, we ask you do not harm the humans, or our idiotic soldiers."

"I have a soldier I have to deal with as well. It seems both sides were in on this."

A human hand climbed up onto the screen. "Optimus, I just want you to know, if I survive this, I'm never warping again. I know I said it was cool and all, but never again!"

Optimus opened his mouth to speak. "I see. I am sorry."

The human femme was a daughter of one of the human solders. He didn't know her real name, but everybody just called her Chika.

Megatron growled. "Get off the screen, human scum!"

"Hey! Listen, Bucket Head, I'm more upset that you are! I'm an Optimus Prime fan, if any of my friends saw me like this, I'll be shunned. Or worse, I'll be mugged in one of the empty hangars! IT'LL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Megatron growled. "All my fault! I'm the leader of an anti-human group! If I go to my Thursday meeting with a human attached to me, I'll have to offline my self!"

The human glared at Megatron. "Why don't you just get it over with and kill yourself now?"

Megatron stared at the girl. "You have some bearing on you. To talk to me like that!"

The girl turned back to the screen. "I just want uncuffed from this guy!"

Optimus turned to Prowl. Prowl shrugged. "We could uncuff them."

Optimus muted the mic. "Do you think Megatron would keep the twins if we didn't?"

Prowl froze. "There is a 45 percent chance he will. The odds are against us."

Optimus nodded. "What if we let him beat the slag out of the twins, and then, uncuff them."

Prowl thought for a moment. "I do not believe that would work."

Optimus frowned. "We never had this conversation."

Prowl nodded as Optimus unmuted the mic. "We will help remove the cuffs. I will send a ground bridge to your location. We only ask you release the humans."

Megatron gave Optimus a suspicious look. "What of your soldiers."

Optimus cursed. He was hoping the huge silver mech wouldn't mention them. "We need them too."

"We do not want them." Prowl added.

"HEY!" the two voiced off camera shouted.

Optimus shook his helm. "Please do not worry, Chika, you will be alright. We will get you out of this situtions before you can be mugged in one of the empty hangars."

Chika smiled. "You know my nickname!" She turned to Megatron with a huge smile. "OPTIMUS PRIME KNOWS MY NICKNAME!"

Megatron growled. "You did that on purpose, Prime."

* * *

Chika rubbed her wrist after the smaller end of the chain fell to the ground. Megatron glared down at her. "Flesh bag."

"Bucket head."

Megatron stalked back through the ground bridge leaving Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Chika in the Autobot's servos.

Optimus sighed. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Brig. Now." Optimus pointed.

The twins left the room with frowns. Prowl smirked. "Serves them right. I do wish we never let them out though."

Optimus sighed. "It's against Autobot regulations. I checked."

Chika looked up at Optimus with glittering eyes. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes." Optimus nodded.

The girl gripped Optimus's pede in her arms. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Prowl smirked. Optimus sighed. It was going to be hard to remove the fangirl now…


	9. May 25

**REVIEWS**

**From October 2nd**

**Autobotschic: They never are! XD**

**Bluebutterflywitch: You very well might have been drunk! XD I used to skip my pre-cal class to go to my physics class every day! Mostly cause that was where my friends were. XD I would too! It would be the most entertaining thing since the yo-yo XD**

**Tavia99: Thank you! Sure! It'll be uploaded today actually, it's right after this chapter! XD**

**From March 8th**

**Autobotschic: XD A very big crow bar, maybe some TNT! XD **

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD she's got skillz! He's too short to reach the vents! XD Check the rec room, or with Blaster, actually, you should go see Red Alert! I bet he could find Jazz for you! of course you can! XD You got it!  
**

* * *

Nobel, a punk rocker girl, glared at the former Decepticon in front of her. "Sicko."

"Flesh bag."

"I can't be in a band with you!"

"Band? I thought this was the Decepticons!"

"It is. This is the try outs for The Decepticons!" Nobel yelled up to the huge robot. "Dolt!"

Starscream couldn't believe his luck! First the two human femmes, and now this? Starscream bent down to the femme. "I could break every bone in your body, Fleshling."

Nobel glared up at him. "I bet you could, but could you do it with rhythm?" She stuck her tongue out, and stomped into the building.

Starscream growled. "Do not test me!"

"I'm not testing, but even if this was a test, you'd fail! Idiot!" She yelled, as she slammed the studio doors shut.

Crashing sounded through the building. The roof was lifted up, and a gray face greeted them. "Apology: Late."

"Soundwave?" Starscream yelled.

"Good, you're here." The human yelled. "Next time try not to rip the roof off."

"Advice: Appreciated."

"Yeah."

Starscream stood up from his crouching position. "What are you doing here?"

"Inquiry: Stupid." Soundwave insulted.

"Hey, Wave, I'm sending the file for the song to you, and I want you to remix it. Make it hardcore, yet with a nice harmonious ring to it." Nobel nodded her head. "Yeah. I want to rock their asses off, while making them cry all the same time!"

"Understood." Soundwave nodded.

"You'll let this guy in your band, but not me?" Starscream yelled.

"It's not like you want to be in my band anyways. You just want in, cause Soundwave's in!"

"And, is that not good enough!" Starscream yelled.

"Depends if you have the voice of an angel or not." Nobel glared. "Go ahead sing!"

"Request: Dangerous."

Nobel looked up to Soundwave. "You're kidding, right?"

"My singing is not dangerous!" Starscream yelled.

"Voice: Inferior."

"Shut up!" Starscream yelled. "I'll sing, and you'll enjoy every fragging second!" Starscream opened his mouth, and let his voice carry over the human, and Soundwave.

Immediately, Nobel's hands went over her ears. "Make him stop!"

The glass around them shattered, as Starscream continued singing the same earsplitting note. Rocks started cracking, and all electrical devices began shorting out.

"Stop!" Nobel yelled. "I THINK MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

Starscream continued.

Soundwaved raised his blaster and took a shot at Starscream's wing. Starscream howled with pain, but unfortunately it was in the same pitch as his singing.

"YOU MADE IT WORSE!"

"Statement: True!"

"I WANTED YOU TO MAKE IT QUIT!"

* * *

Nobel stared at The red white, and blue mech. "You son of a bitch! I was this close to going deaf! The hospital even said so!"

"Not my problem."

Nobel sighed. "Do me one favor. Never. Sing. Again. If you do, I will hunt you down, and set Area 51 all over your ass!"

Starscream glared. "Excuse me if I don't believe you. My voice is perfect."

"Yeah, just like your face."

"Thank you!" Starscream smirked with pride.


	10. November 30

Tavia glanced up at the black and white robot. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey."

"Shut up." The robot growled back down at her.

Tavia smirked. "Barricade, did you know that you look like a man with problems. Deep seeded psychological problems."

Barricade growled as he went for a lunge. Tavia smirked as his restraints held him back. She had been following this guy for a couple of days, and just yesterday she was picked up along with him, and brought here by other huge robots. She was heaven.

"Psst!"

Barricade growled.

"Psst!"

Barricade's optics narrowed at Tavia.

"Psst!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tavia frowned. "Sorry." She slowly made her way to the corner, and crouched down, drawing circles on the floor.

Barricade let out a loud sigh. "Thank Primus."

Tavia sniffed. "I just wanted to play."

"Frag you." Barricade growled.

"I wanted to be the karma fairy, and you could be my next victim. We were going to be locked up in a cell together!"

"WE ALREADY ARE!"

Tavia smirked. "Does that make me the Karma fairy?"

"No. Yes. I don't even know what the fragging Karma fairy is!"

"She goes around sprinkling people, or robots with a special dust, and if you do something bad to somebody, something bad happens to you. If you do something good to somebody, something good will happen to you!"

Barricade glared. "Bullscrap."

"Listen here, Cheese-O-bot! I will not take your crap anymore! The Karma fairy exists, and that's why we're here! I'll become the Karma fairy when I grow up, and you'll pray to whatever you pray to that I don't get my dust on you!"

"What the frag is a Cheese-a-boot?"

"CHEESE-O-BOT!" Tavia yelled. "I will hunt you down!"

"I'm already tied up." Barricade growled. "What else could possibly happen?"

* * *

Prowl watched the two closely from his place next to Red Alert. "I am this close to glitching."

Red Alert stared at the screen in horror. "There's a Decepticon in the cell we kept Sunstreaker in! Sunstreaker broke that cell! He could get out! He could take over! He could call more Decepticons! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Red Alert ran out of the room as the human raised her fists up like she was going to fight the Decepticon in a fist fight. Sparks flew out of Prowl's helm as he fell over.


	11. October 31

Jazz leaned back in his chair. "Hey, Butterfly." He greeted the human femme as she walked in.

"Don't talk to me, I still hate you."

"It's all ya fault!" Jazz smirked. "Ya own dumb mistake."

Butterfly groaned. "I know! I don't even know why I made that bet with you!"

"Ah don't either."Jazz smirked.

"So, are you making Prowl dress up for Halloween?"

"Naw. He don't wanna." Jazz looked off to the doorway. "There a reason, Perceptor's following ya around."

Butterfly broke out in a blush. "You have got to be kidding me!" She turned to the mech and growled. "Go away!"

"I simply want information. Why do -"

"Do not finish that question!"

"I was simply going to ask why females mu-"

"SHUT UP!" Butterfly yelled. "Don't ask!"

Jazz smirked. "Ask Percy!"

"Why do human females bleed out of the-"

"NOOOO!" Butterfly covered her ears as she sprinted out of the room.

Jazz laughed. "Oh, good times."

Perceptor frowned. "I do not understand."

Jazz snickered. "Just keep trying, mech."

* * *

Perceptor stepped in front of Butterfly in the hall. "Will you please answer my question?"

"NOO!" Butterfly sprinted away.

Perceptor sighed. "It is important that I know! Is it dangerous!" He followed close behind at at a casual pace as Butterfly continued sprinting. "Usually if a human constantly bled for a week they would die."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Why is it that human females do not? Do they have more blood? Does their bodies produce blood at a quicker pace than males, is that why they can constantly bleed?"

Butterfly stopped, and clinched her fist. "LISTEN HERE! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!"

Perceptor was taken back by the females words. "I was just asking some questions. I will leave you alone as soon as you answer them."

"It's called a period! Women don't like talking about them. There are so many code names for them that I can't even name them all! It's a touchy subject, so just ask Ratchet or something!"

"I would like to hear it described from a person who experiences it."

Butterfly glared up at Perceptor in disgust. "You are sick! You sick bastard!"

"I am a scientist!"

"I don't care if you're Jesus! I'm not explaining my menstrual cycle to you!"

Will Lennox, who had just walked into the hallway froze. His eyes widened. "What?"

"This sicko wants me to -"

"Disgusting! I've heard enough!" Lennox flinched away. "Augh! Gross!"

"Why is this such a touchy subject for Lennox. Does he have one too?"

"What? NO!" Lennox yelled. "Why would ask that?"

"You had such a strong reaction."

Butterfly growled. "Stop being such a pervert!" She quickly ran off.

Will shook his head. "You just made an enemy. Especially if she's really on her period."

"Her hormonal levels suggested as such." Perceptor began typing on a panel located on his arms. "Pheromone levels suggested she couldn't control her rage."

"Thanks. We all wanted to know that Butterfly was having a visit from Auntie Flow."

"Who?" Perceptor asked.

Will sighed. "Forget it."


	12. January 18th

**A/N: Surprise update! XD **

**REVIEWS!**

**Autobotschic: Here you go! In all the glory that is this birthday scenario! XD Starscream doesn't know the meaning of insult!**

**Bluebutterflywitch: XD right! I'll try my best to keep him away from you in the future! XD They did! XD It's their hobby to go around spiking drinks. Prowl keeps punishing them, but it doesn't help!**

**Red deserves to be felt sorry for. Everybody wants to pick on him all the time! XD**

**XD it can't get any worse! -looks at the next scenario for you- I take that last comment back...**

**Tavia99: XD of course I can!  
**

* * *

Chika glanced around the school's parking lot nervously. Her hands fidgeted inside the purple and black hoodie she wore. She released a sigh. It was clear. She slowly turned around towards the school, and froze as the thunder like sound. "Really?" She didn't bother turning around, and instead sprinted into the school.

Chika quickly put in her locker combination, and opened her locker. She sighed as at least ten papers fell out. "No!" She groaned as she picked the papers up, and shoved them back into her locker. She pulled out the book she was looking for, and rushed to her first class, making it through the doorway just in time for the tardy bell.

"Hey, Chika!" Her friend waved as she made her way down the rows of desks.

"Hey."

"I heard what happened. I can't believe somebody would seriously handcuff you to a store's door."

Chika laughed at the cover story. "Yeah. What a freaking jerk!"

"I am sorry for the interruptions, but I cannot believe I even have to say this. Whoever owns the purple and black fighter jet, I'm going to have to ask you to get it off campus. Thank you."

Chika groaned. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Kids rushed to the window to see the big jet in the parking lot. Chika quickly snuck out of the room, and pulled her hood over her head. She ran out of the school, and stomped up to the jet.  
"Go away!"

The jet sat where it was.

"Okay, it was funny when you warped in the middle of my street, in front of my house. It was pretty entertaining when you made that little kid wet his pants by almost landing on him, but after those two things it got old! I don't like you! GO AWAY!"

The jet sat silently.

Chika stomped her foot. "STOP FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE I GO!"

The jet continued sitting there.

"Alright. Tell me why you're following me, and I won't call Optimus Prime. I have his number! I wouldn't let go until he told me!"

"I like following you. I'm in love."

Chika frowned. "No. Absolutely not! Skywarp, leave me alone!"

"No. I'm in love. I even brought poisonous spiders. Human femmes like those, don't they?"

"NO!" Chika ran behind a car. "Don't you dare release any poisonous spiders! I'll kick you!"

"You don't like poisonous spiders?" Skywarp sagged. "Starscream told me if I wanted to whoo a femme, give them poisonous spiders."

"Was there more to that?"

"Yeah, cause I wouldn't be able to get a living femme any- oh. Son of glitch!" Skywarp cursed. "I hate screamer!"

Chika snorted. "Poor guy. Oh well. Just stop following me!"

"No. I love you, and I will learn how to whoo you!" With a blink of the eye, the jet was gone.

Chika frowned. "I'm going home." She slowly walked out of the school parking lot, and down the street to her house.

* * *

The next day, Skywarp was sitting in the middle of Chika's road. "Shizz." She sighed as she tiptoed through her house, and out the door. "What?"

"I brought chocolate!" Skywarp's cockpit flew open, and a brown bag fell out.

Chika caught it, and opened it up. She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get this?"

"It was laying on the ground in a pile!"

Chika placed the bag on the ground and slowly backed away. "It's shit, not chocolate."

Skywarp sagged again. "Slag. I thought I would whoo you for sure this time." And once again, the jet was gone.

* * *

Chika laid in her bed, and jumped as her window shattered. "What the hell?"

"Whoops."

Chika growled as she stomped up to the shattered window. "What?"

"I brought flowers!" Skywarp brought out a Cybertronian fist full of roses. "You like roses, yes?"

"Those are yellow. A sign for friendship. Red is for Love."

Skywarp smirked. "I have red too!" He brought his other fist up as well. "We can be friends with benefits!"

"I hate you." Chika groaned.

"I LOVE YOU! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON YOU!"

Chika laid down in her bed. "Kill me now."


	13. February 14th

**A/N: Bluebutterflywitch, you always choose the funniest days. XD you just make it so easy to torture for me XD**

**REVIEWS**

**Anonymous BW FG: Haha! Thanks**

**Bluebutterflywitch: Jazz wrongs everybody! He likes to sabatage them by signing them out, and making them look stupid! One of my deleted scenes was her with her husband, and Skywarp glaring always almost stepping on him. XD**

**Autobotschic: XD Thanks! I try! Skywarp is still following you. He's rather stbborn.**

**Tavia99: XD I would have too! **

* * *

Butterfly rolled over, and snuggled against the warm frame beside her. She wrapped her arm around him, and jumped when she heard a _**tink**_. "What the?" She quickly opened her eyes, and jumped up. She stared down at her… Berth? What? She looked over to the form on the berth. Bright yellow, fish like fin sticking off the side of his had.

"Oh hell no." Butterfly jumped off the berth. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Sunstreaker rolled over, and narrowed his optics. "Butterfly, what the frag are you doing. Get back in the berth."

"Get back in the-? What the hell is going on!"

"Slaggit Butterfly! Are you seriously doing this right now? We got bonded like a week ago. Will you stop doing this every night!"

"Bonded? I'm human!"

Sunstreaker sent a skeptical glare at her. "Really? Well, you're a fragging huge metallic human then."

Butterfly jumped and brought her hands up. They were metallic claws. A blue light was shimmering off of them. "HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

Sunstreaker glared at Butterfly as she stomped down the hall. "What the frag is your problem? We can't go to Ratchet this early in the morning! He'll kill my paint job!"

Butterfly turned and glared. Her new orange doorwings flicked up. "Do not mess with me MOFO! What's going on? Some kind of simulator for humans to understand what it's like to be an Autobot? Huh? Is that what this is?"

"Sweetspark, if that's what this was do you really think I'd bond with you, a human?"

Butterfly glared. "We're not bonded!" She quickly turned and continued her way to the Med bay.

"Sweetsp-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Butterfly burst through the doors. "RATTTTCCCCHHHHHEEEETTT!"

"What are you doing!" Sunstreaker growled.

"I'm fixing this!" Butterfly glared. "RAATTTCCCHHHEEETTT."

"WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU WANT!"

"Why am I cybertronian!"

Ratchet sent a strange glance at Butterfly. "Really? You wake me up at… two o'clock in the morning to ask why the odds were for you to be sparked as a Cybertronian?"

"Sparked as a- I WAS HUMAN YESTERDAY!"

"You were bonded almost a week ago! You're making no sense. I swear to Primus, if this is one of your pranks, I'll murder you!" Ratchet glared.

"TELL ME WHY I WOKE UP IN THIS BODY NEXT TO THAT PSYCHOPATH!"

"Because you were sparked into that body, and you're bonded to that psychopath!"

Butterfly growled. "I'LL MURDER YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! YOU'LL BE RIGHT UNDER PERCEPTOR AND JAZZ!"

Sunstreaker backed away slowly. "I'm going to leave."

"NO, YOU'RE GOING TO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, AND TAKE THIS LIKE A MECH!" Butterfly yelled.

"Ratchet, is everything alright?" Optimus peeked into the room.

Butterfly glared back at the huge mech. "Sit your ass down. Sit it right next to Sunstreaker's." Optimus backed up. "I SAID SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Optimus quickly sat down next to Sunstreaker, he bent over. "You bonded to that."

"I regret nothing."

"SHUT UP!" Butterfly turned back to Ratchet. "Get me out of this body, and into mine, or I'll hurt you. ALL OF YOU!"

Ratchet glared, and raised his fist.

Butterfly frowned. "Fuck."

Ratchet brought his fist down, a wrench gripped inside. Butterfly heard the clang as she slowly fell to the floor.

* * *

Butterfly shot up. "Shit!" She jumped as her roommate hung over the top bunk.

"What's wrong, Butterfly?"

"I had a horrible dream. I was Cybertronian, and bonded to Sunstreaker."

"He's hunky." Her roommate purred.

"It was a nightmare!"


End file.
